1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer security and, more particularly, methods of and systems for securely authenticating devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital certificates are used in cryptographic systems, particularly those using PKI (Public Key Infrastructure), to authenticate data in various contexts. For example, device drivers often require authentication using a certificate of the source of the particular driven device before a computer will permit installation of the device driver to ensure that the device will behave properly. In addition, certificates can be used to identify computers as authorized to access secure content.
One of the shortcomings of certificates today is that copies of certificates can be kept in many storage locations, making copying and improper use of a certificate a significant risk to security.